Talk:Black Leg Style
Party Table I was just wondering: Has Party Table ever been named in the manga, anime or anywhere else? YolkaEd 20:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Removed it. Who added it? It doesn't match the Japanese naming themes, I'm presuming its a 4Kids move. Or Grand Battle. One-Winged Hawk 22:26, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I remember seeing it in the anime against the Franky House, and again after stealing Jyabura's key. Unless it's not what I'm thinking of... 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::That was Party Table Kick Course, a more different move than the alleged Party Table. YolkaEd 14:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) You better watch it guys http://www.apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1159014&postcount=12 All because a lazy critic won't correct the errors, I have to change it to what it was suppose to be called. You guys better watch it and do the research right. Joekido 05:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :The guy apparently tried to edit here in the wikia one time ago since he shares the exact same comments as ones given in the talk page of Haki. However, at the time, it seemed like he didn't researched much at all. He was stating back then that Haki was a speculation for all the spirit energy-like stuff made by fans after Marguerite explained some of it to Luffy.Mugiwara Franky 06:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Who? Demon Rin? BTW, it was Angel who thought up of Red Leg in the first. I guess we need to tell her to research right Joekido 06:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it appears to be Demon Rin since he made the exact same comments in Arlong Park. The guy apparently generally doesn't like the wikia for small stuff such as this article.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This is the closest thing I know of to an official name for Sanji's fighting style: http://i40.tinypic.com/25qta1v.jpg They're a bunch of stickers that came with One Piece 10th Treasures. 06:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is the closest thing we have so far. However, merchandise can be(and often are) incorrect; notice how Usopp's sticker spelled slingshot with an 'R'. But until Oda provides an official name for it, lets just go with Black-Leg Style. ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) The style was named when Jeff's fighting style was being mentioned, it stated he used "Red Leg" and passed it down to Sanji. Sanji's individaul style has NEVER been named in manga or anime canon, hence forth with no other evidence I could only keep it under Red Leg since thats all I had to go by. Do stickers REALLY count as canon? One-Winged Hawk 06:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Jeff!?...Anyway, in the chapter before Sanji joined, Carne remarked how Sanji knows 'the owner's kick', so the fact that it was passed down is clear. However, when they're mentioning "Red Leg", are you really sure they weren't refering to Zeff's nickname? And if it's true can you can you provide a link/reference? I just want to be clear on it. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::As far I as I can recall, Zeff's nickname of Red Leg only referred to his appearance of having blood stained on his legs after constantly attacking enemies. His fighting style was never named as I remembered it. :::Here's the explanation of the nickname.Mugiwara Franky 07:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::This is Demon Rin. Yes I'm the one who complained in the Haki Section. Margerite said a few things about it, but it was NEVER stated to be "Spirit Energy". I just wanted that section to be more speculative because we don't know what Haki is. ::::I don't make many edits around here (even though I would very much like to, Hell I'd write whole sections) because whenever I do, Its met with hostility and my edits get Changed back instantly. ::::Like, I added the "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling" to Luffy's Devil Fruit section. It keeps getting removed for absolutely no reason whatsoever. When stuff like this happens, it turns me off from the Idea of trying to help out here, because my input is often laughed at. :::: By the way, I'm a She. 07:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::For the Haki, we indeed don't know fully what it is. However, that doesn't mean that what is known is all speculation. :::For the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling, we generally don't include the video game techniques. However, if you want them in then maybe a discussion about including may have to be started in the appropriate place. :::You are allowed to make edits however if what your editing is wrong or not allowed then they would be taken out. Your edits about Haki for instance, if I recall, were stating that everything about Haki was speculation. That's not the case as they was definitely something. :::You can edit if you want if you see something wrong, however take in mind that since your using an anon address, sometimes people around here might take your input as wrong. Also it would help if talk more than just getting angry and saying this wikia sucks. There are disbenefits to having a free wikia where anyone can make things wrong. However, there are indeed benefits to having a free wikia as opposed to an exclusive fansite where wrong things can't be corrected.Mugiwara Franky 07:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way, we are not all out against you Demon Rin.Mugiwara Franky 07:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I made a simple mistake,J and K are right next to each other on my keyboard, its a typo. And I'd only just woken up, I make my most mistakes in the first hour of being awake. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) why don't you get rid of that dumb ogre and replace him with Demon Rin? At least she knows what to do. ::::The section contains attacks Luffy used in the Dragon Ball x One Piece Crossovers and other Video games as well, Like the GGnORAORAORA. The fact of the matter stands that Those ARE attacks that Luffy used. none of these were in the main story at all, but they're still attacks. Leaving any of them out is omitting facts. You just say it's a video-game only attack and all is well. I added some info about why Luffy's Devil fruit is translated as Gum Gum, and it got removed too. :::: I would seriously LOVE to make an account here and have some input, I have all four Databooks and every volume of the manga in Japanese, not to mention that I speak and read Japanese, but I get the distinct feeling Most of you dislike me. 07:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No one generally dislikes you, its just that you whine about how much this wikia sucks and how much everyone here is against you. Your suggestion of moving this page to "Black Leg's Attacks" or "Sanji's Attacks" is a good idea for one. :::::If you have a beef with some of the things done here then you have to voice your opinions as there are a few good listeners. :::::For Carter, your support of Demon Rin is sound but your bashing of Joekido is harassment.Mugiwara Franky 07:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If someone has the info, and proof, why stand back and complain, just get in there, edit and if someone reverts stuff the info in front of them. If you make a fuss, do stupid things and harrass people, then they will think ill of you. We don't generlaly take much to whiners here, simply because by the time you've complained, you could have edited the page and done it yourself. This is how wiki pages work, you don't like it? Edit it and correct it, then discuss if someone else counter complains. One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Demon Rin told me she hated New Pork City so she has no connection. Captain Carter just wants to harress me everytime I go in an outburst Joekido 08:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :For the record, I don't know if that's really Carter or not, but either Way, I have no affiliation with that person... 08:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC)